A Life Worth Sacrificing
by kIoAvIuM
Summary: Taniyama Mai desperately fights for her friends lives and in the process finds love in a certain Chinese man, Lin Koujo. Feeling pressured by an evil force- unknown to her friends, she searches for a way to stop fate before it crushes her family and her world. Will she be able to stop this sinister foe, or will she die trying? LinXMai, some OOC. Warnings inside. First Fanfiction.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

Prolouge

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

She was bleeding- covered in cuts from getting thrown around, snagged on branches from the large decrepit willow tree beside the shed and the rose garden right by the pond. A two story white house stood mockingly innocent in the background. Blue shutters whipped about by the harsh wind while the wooden swing twisted violently tangling itself around the trunk of the pine tree near the houses blue porch. Her hands were shaking, her breathing coming out in loud pants. The spirit, no, the deamon in front of her was laughing- watching her with mirth as she tried to push herself off the ground. Her small white hands groped the wound on her side, gritting her teeth she whimpered at the searing pain that traveled down the right side of her body. She was loosing too much blood- she knew if she didn't end it here she would be lying in a puddle of her own blood by tonight. Her friends lifeless bodies sprawled around her, their faces distorted in pain- the last feeling they had before their deaths. Naru's glazed eyes wide in panic, Lin's full of pain and suffering. They had been the last to die. First was Ayako, then Monk, Yasu, Masako, John, Madoka, Naru and then Lin. Lin's was the worse to watch- as his limbs were torn off one by one. She wanted to give up- she couldn't keep going, but that's what everyone would have wanted her to do.

The deamon laughed hysterically, knowing he had won- had his sacrifices. Walking up to her pathetic form his clawed hands shot forward and wrapped around her slender neck. Tightening his hold he pulled her closer to his face. Her bloody hands rising to pry the monster's hands away from her torn throat, her nails clawing at the things wrists. Trying desperately to breath, her world was tunneling. Everything was getting blotchy and right before everything turned black the deamon whispered- his breath smelling of death and decay, "You can't fight what you are, silly girl. You were born to die, to be killed by my hands. The moment you walked in to this house you were destined to die. To become my next sacrifice."

Mai's vision flashed green.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter One: Nightmares and Love

Mai woke up to a piercing scream, her eyes wide- pupils dilated. Her hands clawing at her own throat trying to breath- she was having a panic attack. The room was pitch black and closing in on her and she could do nothing about it. She continued to claw at herself until black dots filled her vision- her lungs finally cooperating gulped down oxygen. Finally, the sounds of heavy breathing reached her ears- a blessing, she would find out later.

She was confused as to what she was doing in her room and why she was not dead. Staring around vacantly, she took in account everything around her. From her night shirt that was dripping with sweat and clinging to her now clammy body. To the blankets that were tucked in safely around her body before the nightmare now lay crumpled on the soft baby blue carpet. The night stand held an alarm clock which flashed 4:10 in the morning- her phone plugged in to the wall also sat there next to the alarm clock and an empty glass of water. She blinked and opened her mouth-

"Dead." She repeated the one word out loud, her eyes popping. Reaching over to her night stand she grabbed the small device in her hand, practically ripping out the cord from the wall in the process. Scrolling threw her contact list on her cell phone she found the one she was looking for.

A loud pitch ringing filled the dark room, a grunt and a hello.

"Hello?" The gruff- sleepy voice answered, his dark grey eyes flickering towards the screen momentarily before asking again. "Hello, Mai-san?"

"H-hai, ah, Lin-san, a-are you alright?" The voice was soft, full of desperation and fear. The voice that usually was full of laughter and joy was now borderline panic.

Lin's eyebrows shot up, his mind catching up to what the younger woman was asking him only seconds later. "Yes, Mai-san. Are you alright? You sound a bit off." Lin pushed himself up on to his elbows, reaching with one hand and fighting to find the light switch on the lamp. The bright light caught him off guard, he hissed and looked towards the wall on the other side of his bed. The round clock read 4:13a.m.

"H-h-hai, I am-am fine, Lin-s-san." He could hear her whimper a little on the other side of the line. Concerned, Lin sat up straight, his spine cracking loudly in the silent room.

"Are you sure Mai-san? You can tell me if something is wrong- there is something wrong, correct?" He inquired, his face pulling down in a frown. "Did you have another nightmare? Or is someone trying to break in?" He kept throwing out questions, as he stood up from his bed to grab his clothing off the chair beside his desk.

"No, I" She paused, her voice trembling- catching the sob crawling up her throat. "No. I-i am fine, L-Lin-san. I am sorry, I-i will see you at work." The last sentence was rushed, not wanting to tell anyone about the dream- Mai bit her lip, gnawing on the soft tissue. As long as everyone was fine, she would be too. She had to stay strong- she needed to stay strong. No nightmare will kill her- after all, it would have happened a long time ago if that were true.

Lin paused in his progress of zipping up his suit pants. "Are you sure Mai-san? I can come over if you need me. You don't sound fine." He leaned against the wall, his tired body slumped and weary. He cared a lot for her- ever since they came back from England he has been more inclined to the young woman. She had grown and he had been surprised that she had moved further in to the paranormal world after Noll and him left with Gene's body.

"Hai- I am fine Lin-san. I am sorry for waking you up. I just had an odd feeling, that's all. I should probably let you get back to sleep- have a restful night Lin-san. I will see you today at the office." Her voice was stronger- full of conviction and she could almost feel Lin begin to believe her. She just hoped he wouldn't bring it up later today- she couldn't lie to his face. She was after all infatuated with the older man. She had once thought she was in love with Naru, but after him and Lin left- it was Lin she thought about all the time. Lin- whom she wanted to impress, who she always wanted to be close to. Lin made her feel protected and Naru, Naru was just like a sarcastic older brother. When they came back from England Naru and her had a long conversation about Gene and himself. Mai had confessed then that she did not love Naru, nor Gene. He had not been surprised, just smirked and nodded towards Lin's office. She had blushed the whole day. After that Naru and her have been on better terms. He seemed happier after the confrontation, she had concluded.

Lin sighed, his hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Very well, I will see you at work later on- try to get some sleep Mai-san. If you need anything just call me." Mai giggled softly and a voice full of sincerity, "Hai, Koujo. Good night." She clasped her phone shut, breathing out a sigh of relief.

She couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to get up and take a shower. Maybe that would calm her down enough to face the day straight on. Jumping up from her bed she headed to her bathroom, only to stop in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Staring at herself she wondered what type of women Lin liked. She had grown out her hair in the years that they were in England- it now fluttered down past her shoulders. It was the same brown as before, but a bit more red had come in- natural high lights. She still stood short at 5' 4" and was still skinny- even though she eats like a starved orphan. She had some curves- most in the right places; though, what she enjoyed most about her new look was not her face, but her breasts. They had filled out to a C34- she thought she looked great with them. Yasu tells her to flaunt herself and continues to wink at her every time he sees her. While Yasu always says she is "smoking hot," the only one she wants to impress is Lin. Lin was handsome, stood over 6'. His hair was silky to the touch and his nose straight with a point. He was lean and full of muscle in the right places. Mai blushed as she remembered pressing her body to his when she first saw him at the office after being in England for those four years. He was the perfect, mysterious man. Blinking out of her daze she giggled girlishly and sprinted the rest of the way to her bathroom.

Lin blinked, staring at the phone silently asking it if he heard right. Lin smiled softly, his eyes warm with feeling. A knock came to the door. "Lin, let's go get breakfast." Lin's eyebrow's knitted together, turning towards the wall with his clock he read it as 5:30a.m. He had been leaning against the wall for over an hour. Stretching slowly he pulled on his jacket and turned towards the door to his room. "When did you get a key to my apartment Noll?"

**Hello- I am still trying to figure out how long each chapter should be. So... I apologize if some of the chapters are pretty short. I do try to write when I can, but unfortunately I have a really bad attention span. Heh. Also, I try to get all the spelling errors before I publish any work. If you see one- I apologize in advance. R&R -KioAvium**


	3. Chapter Two: The Case

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thinking'_

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Two: The Case

Mai rushed in to the office, her feet tripping over the door rug. Falling forward, she braced herself for the painful impact. 'I knew I should have not gone to the coffee shop!' She thought briefly. Five minutes late and Naru was probably in a bad mood- cursing her for his lack of tea. The hard wood never hit her face though, instead she felt a soft material against her body, black from what her eyes could make out. "Mai-san, watch out you don't want to hurt yourself again." The material rumbled deeply. Blushing scarlet, she leapt away from the older Chinese man. Coughing to cover up the redness she knew was clearly painted on her face, she flashed a bright smile up towards her savior. "Thanks Lin-san! I am so sorry I am late! I just got so caught up at the new coffee shop down the road and I lost time and"

"You're late, Mai! Tea!"

"HAI, HAI! CAPTAIN NARU!" Mai yelled back at her boss, smiling at Lin one last time she rushed towards the small kitchen. "Would you like some tea Lin-san?" Mai shouted out, her head poking around the corner to watch the man of her dreams._ 'No! Bad Mai! Stop thinking about him like that. You know he doesn't like you like that.'_ She scolded herself mentally- not realizing she missed his positive nod. _'He couldn't possibly want someone like me. Just look at me. I am short, my hair is boring and I am always tripping over air and..'_

Placing the kettle on the burner she sat back and continued to mentally fight herself. Of all times she wished she could show her new found confidence... But, Mai is clumsy- a klutz. _'I wonder if I should go buy some more coffee. I know Lin always prefers coffee over tea, but he still manages to drink it when I make it.'_ Continuing to jump from one topic to another she was so lost within her self she did not hear the older man talking.

"Ma- Mai- Mai-san." Lin was amused, the young woman had started to space out and he had been calling her for ten minutes now. And the kettle was starting to whistle in the background, _'perhaps I should go in and take it off before something happens. She hasn't been this spacey since she first started working here.'_ He wearily side stepped around her in the open door way to pull the kettle off the burner- not wanting Mai to get hurt some how._ 'Knowing her luck the oven would some how explode.'_ Chuckling briefly he continued to stare at her, his thoughts still centering around Mai. _'I wonder if she got enough sleep last night. She seemed so scared. She also has black rings around her eyes.'_ His lips pulled down in to a slight frown while he took in her disheveled appearance.

"Oh! Lin-san! I can do that." Mai, not realizing she spaced out for so long, ran over to the kettle and grabbed it before he could say anything. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did you still want that tea? You know I can always go buy some more of that coffee that you really liked." She was blushing freely now not even trying to hide it. _'This is so embarrassing!'_ Mortified at her actions she looked up in time to catch his thankful nod and smile. "I would love that Mai-san." He leaned forward, his hand softly grazing her rosy cheek.

_'ding' 'ding' 'ding' _

Mai jumped and turned her head towards the lounge area, her face flushing even more so than before. Lin chuckled and strolled towards SPR's front door.

After the bell in the front room sounded, a soft anxious voice spoke up. "Hello? I-is anyone here?" The woman stood around 5'6" with a full head of black wavy hair. She had a beautiful heart shaped face and laugh lines around her eyes- around the age of 40. She was wearing a nice pare of trousers and a blouse that hung to her in the right places. Over all, the woman looked put together- if you looked past the frightened eyes and worry lines starting to show.

"Hi, Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research- I am Mai Tanyami, please come in. Do you have an appointment, ma'am?" Mai shuffled towards the older lady, a greeting smile on.

"H-hai, I talked to a man named Kazuya Shibuya, He said to come down here and tell him about my case." The lady spoke up, her voice showing signs of hysteria.

"I see, how about you take a seat and I will call in my boss." Mai's eyes soft and caring. "Would you like some tea while you are waiting... errr..?" Mai asked gently, trying to calm the frightened woman.

"Ah, hai. Thank you Ms. Tanyami, that would be wonderful. My name is Murakami Harumi."

* * *

With a new pot of tea and four cups set in front of the group of people. The older lady began.

"Hello, my name is Harumi Murakami. I have been having problems with my house. My husband, Renji and I just moved into our new house, the place was selling at an amazing price and we could not let it pass us by. We have been living there for five months now and some unusual things have been happening." Harumi murmured softly, her hands twisting together in a nervous gesture.

"Can you explain the happenings going around in your house?" Naru coldly pushed- wanting to get this interview over and done with.

"Naru! Stop being so rude, can't you tell that she is scared! Be nice or let me do the interview." Mai jumped up from her sitting spot on the couch- glaring at her boss, one hand on her hip and and the other pointing at his blank face. With a scowl across her lips and her foot tapping impatiently she turned towards the older lady and apologized.

Harumi chuckled softly, her eyes dancing with mirth. "It's fine. I understand. Well, my husband has been seeing a rather large black mist that moves around the house- only two bedrooms. The guest bedroom and the kitchen. We have also tried cooking food in our kitchen only to have it turn rotten."

Mai cringed, if they took the case they would have to find a different place to eat- or bring some in.

"What do you mean it turns rotten?" Naru enquired, leaning his arms forward on his knees, interested.

"Just that! Rotten! It doesn't matter what type of food I make, it all turns rotten! You turn around for a second and the next it is full of flies and maggots." Harumi exclaimed, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "We have had not one home cooked meal in two months!" She was tired and angry and her voice was becoming gruff with each sentence she spoke

"Is there anything else other than the black mist and the rotten food Murakami-san?" Naru voiced.

"Ah, yes. Sorry- Well I have been pushed down the stairs about five times in the last month. Almost broke my leg the last time. Both my husband and I love to plant flowers and nothing will grow. It all dies within the first day! We also hear a male voice screaming, **'You can't fight what you are, silly girl-'**and **'You were destined to die.'** There are also claw marks that appear on the walls of the hallway up stairs. There is also one other thing." The woman paused, feeling depressed and grimacing. "A young child is humming softly in the guest room across from our room. This child will also sing the song 'London Bridge is Falling Down.' When we try to open the door to see who is singing. The only thing in the room is a bunch of daisies in a puddle of blood."

Silence penetrated the air, no clatter of tea cups, no gasps- silence.

Mai sat shaking, her hands trembling. She had heard those words in her nightmare last night. She knew she had to tell the two sitting in the office beside her, but she felt she needed to keep the information to herself. For now at least- when it came time she will tell, but not now. Pulling her legs up towards her chest she sat still, wanting to stop hearing about Harumi-sans story.

"We will take the job, please leave your information with my assistant Mai. We will be there in three days- we will be needing three rooms. One for our base, the other two for sleeping quarters. Four women in one room, five men in the other." Naru spoke firmly, standing up and moseying over to his office, "Mai call the others and tell them we have a case." Shutting the door firmly behind him, Naru left the rest to his assistants Lin and Mai.

Murakami-san smiled great fully, her eyes full of relief. She wrote the address on the paper handed to her by the older gentleman, then passed it to Mai.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will have everything ready for when you arrive!" Harumi-san grabbed her purse and flew towards the door, excited to get back to her house to tell her husband the good news.

With a loud click, SPR's office door shut.

"This is going to be an interesting case." Mai whispered softly, a shiver creeping down her spine. Lin could not agree more.

**'You were destined to die.'**


	4. Chapter Three: So It Begins

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts'_

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Three: So It Begins

They were on their way to the Murakami household, three hours inside a cramped van with two silent individuals. Mai was going stir crazy- _'If only I hadn't forgotten my ipod.'_ she bemoaned wistfully.

**That morning: 6:10 am**

Mai was late, again. It wasn't her fault her water heater went out and her alarm clock had mysteriously shut off during the night. Nor was it her fault the landlady stopped her on her way to work to chat about her Grandson's birthday. She had even remembered to pack a bag last night before going to bed!

Mai rushed down the street, SPR in sight. With a gasping breath she slid to a stop right in front of her boss, Naru.

"You're late." Naru growled, his black book shutting with a snap. "Now that you are here we can finally get moving."

With that being said, the group divided into three separate vehicles. One with Yasu, Monk, Madoka, and Ayako- the other with John and Masako. And lucky her- she gets stuck with her ice-cube of a boss and her secret crush. _'Kill me now.'_

**Now: 9:30 am**

_'Why couldn't I have gone with Monk and them. It would have been more entertaining.'_ She complained silently, banging her head against the window with a frown.

"Are we there yet?" Mai whined, breaking the silence.

"Idiot, does it look like we are there yet?" Naru frowned down at his notes, not really paying attention to where they actually were. There wasn't much information about the house- Lin had done some extra research before the case to see if there was anything awe-inspiring. Nothing, absolutely nothing had shown up on the report that could mean anything.

"Actually, yes- we are here." Lin's voice stopped the violent reaction Naru's comment would have more than likely had caused.

Mai, practically ripping the poor door open before Lin could pull the van to a complete stop, jumped out and stretched. Three hours of that was enough for her.

Blinking up at the house that loomed over them, she cringed. _'Yup, this is definitely the house from my dream.'_

Before them stood a cozy ('_if you could call a haunted house cozy'_ Mai thought) two-story white house with blue shutters. A nice little front deck painted blue and a small flower garden planted not far from the front door. The house looked beautiful, if you skipped over the fact that the flowers were dead, the windows looked caked with a red substance, and the chipping paint on the porch. She could already picture the back yard from her dream.

"Stupid! Wait until Lin stops driving." Naru's voice snarled from behind her. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt before we even started the case."

Jumping around, Mai pointed at her boss ready to tell him off.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san yelled, smashing into her from behind. "I miss you! The old hag was singing and I think my ears are bleeding!" He moaned, crushing her in a death hug.

SMACK! "Who are you calling an old hag?! Old man!" Ayako screamed, purse in hand- a throbbing vein pulsating with anger.

"Ow! You- you old hag! What the hell do you have in that purse anyways?!" Bou-san screeched back, his hands covering up his head for protection.

"Why you!" WHACK! "OW!"

"Hello mate."

"John it's nice to see you again." Mai smiled, ignoring the two fighting love birds behind her. "Masako, Madoka, Yasu." She missed all of them, even if she saw them not even three hours before hand. 'But that was only for a few seconds before I was whisked away by the Narcissist.'

"Mai, are you coming?" Naru hollered, almost to the door step.

"Hai!" _'Speak of the devil.'_

"Welcome Shibuya-san. My husband and I have everything ready for your investigation. Would you like a tour of the house before you get set up?" Murakami-san greeted them at the door. Mrs. Murakami looked a lot better than the last time Mai saw her. Today she wore a lush pink tailored shirt and a black pencil skirt with stockings on. _'She looks like she has slept some too.'_ Mai noted happily.

"Ah, Murakami-san. A tour can wait, I would like to get the base set up and perhaps interview you first and foremost." Naru's gruff voice spoke up, before anyone could object.

Moving aside, Murakami-san waved them in with a smile. Turning so she was towards the staircase she climbed up. "Very well. The sleeping quarters are upstairs and to the left." Murakami-san spoke briskly, her feet landing them in front of the two rooms the group will be using for their stay. "I hope both rooms are to your needs. The extra room you asked for is down on the first landing and off to the side of the kitchen." She continued on down the stairs and to the room that is to be considered the base.

The room was nicely furnished, a fairly big sized room at that! Possibly made for lounging and greeting guests. A soft cream carpet and two couches pushed to the side, a fire-place on the south side of the room (the couches facing it). A long table pushed against the furthest wall from the door that will hold all the computers. The room was perfect for their base, a lot of plug-ins and comfy sitting to boot!

Naru observed their surroundings, finding nothing to complain about. "Thank you Murakami-san. It will do." Nodding his head towards the couches, the team moved to sit down.

"Takigawa-san, Mai, John- start unloading the van. Ms. Hara, Ms. Matsuzaki- walk around and see if you can feel anything. Madoka, Yasuhara- see if you can find anything at the local library." Naru demanded, not allowing them to sit down.

Sighing the group got to work.

**With Mai and others:**

"Why that Narcissistic-tea-loving-JERK." Mai grumbled under her breath. "Not even allowing us to sit and listen to the interview, instead making us do all the grunt work for him."

"Jou-chan, hush. It's not like we haven't done this before." Bou-san laughed, ruffling the younger girls hair. Mai pouted, shoving her nose in the air. "Plus, you need to find new insults- Narcissistic-tea-loving-jerk? Really, Mai?"

"Yes, that's the thing! WE always do it!" She proclaimed venomously. "... it's the only thing that I could come up with." She groused, while thinking up new and improved insults for her boss.

"Eh, no need to get all upset now." The younger male's soft voice broke the girl from her vicious mental attack on her boss. "Kazuya-san just wants to get everything done and over with, yeah?" John smiled, "If we all chip in we will be able to relax and get things done quicker."

"Yeah, Jou-chan. Listen to John and let's get this done and over with!" Bou-san sang, rolling up the cuffs of his shirt.

"Yay." Mai replied blandly.

**With Oliver and Lin:**

"Murakami-san, has there been any change to the events happening around your house since the last time we spoke?" Naru asked, black book and pen in hand. Lin sat by his side lap top opened and ready for anything.

"Yes, actually there has been." She spoke timidly, her eyes darting from one thing and to another. Fleetingly, she reminded Naru of a scared rabbit- much like the one him and Gene found when they were seven.

"And they are...?"

"Blood."

"Blood?"

"Blood." Murakami-san bluntly stated. Her eyes finally coming to rest on Naru's. "Blood has appeared on all the windows. I have tried to wash it off, but nothing seems to help. I wash it off, but then it happens again."

Naru hummed, writing down a few sentences in his book. "Anything else that we should know?"

"Well, the little girl who sings has been screaming at night and the claw marks are showing up outside too. It looks as if something is being lugged across the lawn." She shrugged, not remembering anything else that needed to be said.

Lin's typing could be heard as Naru continued to ask questions. Nothing else new then.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!"

The occupants of the room jumped, typing ceased and then another scream followed.

"MAI!"


	5. Chapter Four: Karin

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts'_

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Four: Karin

_**Previously:**_

_Naru hummed, writing down a few sentences in his book. "Anything else that we should know?"_

_"Well, the little girl who sings has been screaming at night and the claw marks are showing up outside too." She shrugged, not remembering anything else that needed to be said. _

_Lin's typing could be heard as Naru continued to ask questions- nothing else new then._

_"GAHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The occupants of the room jumped, typing stopped and then another scream followed._

_"MAI!"_

**With Mai:**

As Bou-san and John started to head towards the house with equipment in their hands, Mai cursed quietly to herself. She hated carrying equipment- if she accidentally breaks something Naru has a conniption fit and blames every little problem on her. It's not her fault she is accident prone!

Heaving up one of the medium sized boxes, Mai turned around to head back towards the house. In the processes of doing so, her eyes caught a flicker of something black move across her peripheral vision. After making sure she was the only one outside- she contemplated on what it could have been. Tilting her head to the side, Mai softly placed the box back down and inched towards the side of the house. Pausing to consider if her actions were worth the trouble of knowing she was going to be yelled at later- she continued on.

The side of the house was narrow, mostly covered by trees and random bushes set about. The whole scene felt as if she were in a horror film- a slasher. Pushing one of the branches aside, she trudged on._ 'I should have worn pants today,'_ she mused to herself. _'Not like I haven't been scratched up before.'_ Humorously, she thought back to her previous cases.

The black thing flashed briefly before disappearing into the surrounding trees. Huffing in annoyance, Mai went to turn back around and finish unloading the van. _'It's probably a cat or something anyways.'_

There was a snap of a twig- twisting her head to the side where she heard the noise, she gasped. Standing in front of her was a young girl. The girl was surprisingly not sweet looking, nor was she pleasant to look at. Mai had pictured the girl to be cutesy, but the girl before her was anything but cute.

The young girl smiled up at Mai crookedly. Slivers of her gums hung loosely over her broken and yellowed teeth that flashed menacingly in the dim light. The once youthful face now distorted with gaping wounds on each side of her mouth, dripping with blood. Her eyes held contempt and rage beyond anything Mai had ever seen. With clumps of black hair missing from spots and a piece of her scalp missing, the girl reached up to touch Mai.

"You came to die?" The soft cheerful voice that drifted out of the child's mouth seemed so alien compared to the girl.

Mai froze, her eyes darting and her mind formulating an escape route. "W-what are y-you t-t-talking about?" Mai stuttered.

"You came to die?" The girl repeated, her fingers finding their way within Mai's soft hair. Pulling Mai viciously down to her level, the girl placed her other hand on her cheek. "He said you would come, but I didn't believe him." The girl continued on, as if not hearing Mai's question.

"Who is He?" Mai tried grabbing her hair out of the girls fingers, but each time she tried the girl would tighten her hold.

"So you did come to die. Your friends and you- how nice." The girl hummed, a soft smile dancing across her bloody lips. "It would be nice to have more friends to play with."

"What do you mean my friends are going to die?" Mai fought against the hold, trying to rip herself away from the crazed ghost before her.

"Oh yes, you and your friends."

"Why?"

"Because you are his sacrifices." The girl moved her finger, brushing it back and forth against Mai's pale face. "My Mommy said He would help me, but he never helped me." She frowned, face morphing into an ugly sneer. "She promised me she would always sing me to bed. SHE LIED." The girls hand in Mai's hair tightened threateningly.

Mai flinched at the feeling of the ghostly hands, her own cold and clammy. "W-what do you mean sacrifices?"

The girl seemed to calm down, her hold loosened. "He needs the sacrifices, but don't let him know I told you." She giggled. "You don't want to know what He would do to you if he found out I told on him."

"What's your name?" Mai pried, as long as she was stuck she might as well get answers to some of her questions. _'Naru would be proud to see me questioning a ghost._'

The little girl laughed gently, the hand caressing Mai's cheek moved down towards her neck and past her collar bones. "My name is Karin and yours is Mai." Finally, reaching the target- the girls hand laid gently against Mai's chest, above her heart.

"How do you know my name?" Mai shivered at the girls touch, twisting to get away as much as possible.

"I know everything about you Mai." Karin smiled.

Pressing her hand roughly into Mai's sternum, Karin giggled at the scream torn from Mai's mouth. Throwing her roughly against the side of the house, Karin continued to torture her.

""GAHHHHHHHHH!"

Panting while holding her chest, Mai glanced up through tears at Karin. Not being able to say a single word, as she was in too much pain, Mai hauled herself up on her arms and knees and tried to crawl away from the ghost. Breathing shallowly, Mai cried.

"Where are you going Mai? I want to play still," Karin mocked. Strolling up to the fallen woman, Karin slammed her foot into her side. A sharp snap could be heard as two of Mai's ribs broke from the strain. Rolling onto the ground, face first- Mai sobbed from the pain. _'It hurts, it hurts! God make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!'_

Cocking her head to the side, Karin pushed Mai so she was laying face up. Staring down at the mess of a girl, Karin started to hum softly while stroking the hair out of Mai's face.

"Shhh, don't cry. I just wanna play." The ghost spoke reassuringly. "I just want Momma to sing for me again, but that will never happen." Karin admitted. "I always wanted an older sister- some one to look up to."

"MAI!" The scream bounced about, echoing throughout the small area the two were in. "MAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" The yelling was getting closer and the sound of feet running.

"Our time was cut short, Oneechan." Karin giggled. "No worries. I will see you in a little bit."

With her final words spoken, Karin disappeared- right as the rest of the team turned around the corner.

"Shit! Mai!" Bou-san yelled, rushing towards the younger woman. "Oh crap, Ayako!" His hands shook as he looked down at his bruised sister. "Mai, mai- come on! MAI!"

* * *

_**MAI'S DREAM**_

Groggily Mai opened her eyes, peering out into the dark void that was her dream world. 'Urgh, I feel like I got ran over by a bus.' She whined, her eyes following one of the white spirits floating about.

"Mai."

Blinking away the drowsiness, Mai looked towards her left. Grinning like a loon, Mai jumped up and hugged the other.

"Gene!"

Gene grinned, hugging her back. "You seem to always get in to trouble." Speaking softly, he led her away and into the void.

"You know I don't ask for it! It just finds me..." She groaned out, letting him pull her to where ever he saw fit.

"If you remember correctly, you went looking for trouble this time." He stopped and turned towards her, his face serious.

"I know...sorry." She murmured, closing her eyes briefly to stop the tears from pouring out.

Gene blinked owlishly and hugged her close to him, not wanting to see her tears this early on. "I know this is not the right time to say this, but you really need to tell Noll and Lin about your dream the other night." He paused, considering his next words wisely. "What you saw has not happened, yet."

"Yet?" Mai echoed, snapping her head up and glaring up at Gene. "What do you mean yet?"

"Mai, you need to be careful, life is full of tricks and fate has a way of kicking our asses." He managed to not directly answer the question.

"Gene, what do you mean by yet?!" Mai pushed herself away from Gene, eyes wide and full of panic. "They can't die! I mean- what am I going to do? I can't tell them! They will leave the case and we wont be able to help Murakami-san and her husband! And what if we leave, will it continue to come after us?!"

Gene sighed, "I can't answer those questions yet. I don't even know the answers. I have been trying to collect some memories for you to view, but nothing is coming up. They don't want anyone to know. They are blocking me out from everything, including Noll."

Mai dropped to the ground, her knees colliding with the black nothing. "How are you here talking to me then?" Tears were tugging at the corners of her eyes, she had no control. The sobs racked her body, tears cascading down her pale cheeks. "How am I going to save everyone? How am I going to save Lin?"

Gene gently folded her form within his arms, rocking her back and forth. Soothingly he reached up and removed a few strands of hair from her tear stained face. Staring into her eyes he searched for the happy girl he knew. "You are no longer at the Murakami household. You are in a hospital getting treated. Karin beat you up pretty badly," he whispered.

"What am I going to do?"

**"You are going to fight and hope you get them before they get you."**


	6. Chapter Five: Memories

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts'_

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Five: Memories

Mai's mind was spinning as the world flashed to a blaring white. She felt her body thumping gently in sync with her heart beat. Breathing in deeply, she held it- then like blowing out a candle, she let the air escape.

She has been here for a while now. Mai assumed it was the in between, or so she came to believe after listening to Gene talk about the moment between life and death. Sighing softly, she continued to float- swaying to and fro.

She had been entertaining herself with memories so far- pulling one up then another. It was actually quite enlightening.

Giggling as one of her favorite memories came to mind, she let herself be taken with it- drawing her away from the feather light atmosphere.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Naru, aka: Oliver Davis and Lin Koujo were coming back.

Madoka beamed towards the younger girl she had come to care about greatly. Most of everyone in SPR loved the girl one way or another- even Noll. Madoka giggled as she continued to talk on the phone with someone, ignoring the inquiring looks from both Yasu and Mai.

"Yes, yes. I am here, Noll." Madoka waved her arm around as if swatting a fly. "So you know that you guys are coming back?"She looked over towards the two assistants that had kept the office warm and homey for the last few years.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Noll answered back, rolling his eyes.

"Good, good. Mai and everyone misses you. You best apologize when you get back here Noll! You left that girl in tears and the rest of the group in a funk!" Madoka replied briskly. Her hands resting on her hips, she continued to jump down Noll's throat with threats of bodily harm.

"I am hanging up now." The line went dead.

"That little brat!" Madoka screamed, her face red and an angry tick mark appearing on her forehead.

Mai cautiously maneuvered towards Madoka's direction not making any sudden movements or noises. "Are you okay Madoka?" Asked the youngest assistant.

"Yes, yes- just Noll being a little brat." Madoka hissed out, her eyes narrowed at the phone as if it personally insulted her.

"What about Naru?" Mai perked up, wanting to know how her tea-loving-narcissistic boss was doing. That and she hadn't been able to get Lin out of her head for the last few years. It was already four years since she last saw them.

Madoka still came back to Japan to run as an off and on boss. Other than her flying in once every couple of months- Mai and Yasu ran the office most days, but the others in her SPR family came around almost every single day. They still investigated and the company was still known as SPR. No one dared to change it and Noll's parents were quite accepting of letting them keep the equipment. After all, they still report everything back to them- even if their son wasn't here anymore.

Madoka grinned, her eyes flashing with menacing glee. "Noll and Lin are coming back to Japan to reestablish SPR as it should have always been."

Mai's heart jumped. Lin and Naru were coming back. Lin was coming back.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Mai giggled it was the first time her heart had felt such ecstasy. She had not known then that she was in love with the older man, but it was the first time she acknowledged that she might have some sort of feelings towards him.

Thinking back on the first day she saw him after four years she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed at her behavior.

* * *

**Flashblack:**

_'ding' 'ding' 'ding' _

The office door swung open with a flourish, two men stood both holding brief cases and emotionless expressions. A young man, with dark midnight blue eyes and the other older man with cloudy grey eyes. The two strolled into the open doorway, not wishing to bring the cold with them inside.

Pulling off their coats, Lin and Noll glanced around at the office they hadn't seen in four years. The only thing different in the seemingly old office was the extra desk in the front room along side Mai's desk. Placing their brief cases down next to the coat rack, they were about to take a step to go sit down after a long flight when... BAM! The door flew open and a rush of cold air slapped them in the face.

Mai pushed the door open, not expecting it to slam back into the wall. Flinching and being thankful Naru wasn't there to bitch her out, she tore off her coat and placed it next to a set of black coats. Mai blinked rapidly, her eye brows crinkling in thought. _'Do we have a customer? I didn't see any appointments on the schedule for today!'_

"Mai, tea." A voice spoke up, startling the poor girl.

Jumping up and turning around frantically, she lost her balance. Closing her eyes and waiting for the ground to smack her right dab in the face, she felt nothing. Carefully peeling her eyes opened she saw white. The white chuckled, a deep baritone voice right next to her ear.

The chest was broad and felt amazing. She let her fingers spread out to feel more of the muscles underneath the shirt, rippling as her fingers danced. Not realizing that she was feeling up her ex boss's other assistant, nor not really caring at the moment to find out who she was feeling up. Mai blushed brightly, looking up to the face of the rock hard body she was now pressed against in such a passionate embrace.

"Taniyama-san?" The voice spoke- making the chest rumble.

Mai gasp, her eyes staring into Lin-san's eyes. Her face turning the brightest red possible, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out other than his name.

"L-lin-san!"

"It's nice to see you too, Taniyama-san." Lin whispered playfully in her ear. Lin watched transfixed as the young girl- no- woman blushed brightly and start to stutter.

"Lin-san! W-when d-d-did you get h-here?" She asked breathlessly, her pulse picking up. Her breasts squeezed against his lower chest, her legs firmly against his own. She was entranced.

"Noll and I got back just a few minutes ago." Lin pulled back, his eyes still holding some emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Ah! Naru! Hi." Mai shouted, her eyes flashed over to Noll's sheepishly. Placing her hand behind her head rubbing the skin almost raw. A nervous habit she picked up two years ago.

"Mai, tea."

"Hai! Lin-san would you like some tea too?"

"Yes, thank you."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Blushing at the memory of his solid body against hers- she couldn't help but to remember the other times she felt him that close to her.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Mai was late to work, the first time in over three years. _'Naru and Lin get back and it's like my body refuses to cooperate with the time!'_ Frantically she ran up the stairs to SPR, the letters glaring at her as she got closer and closer to the door. _'Shit.'_

_'ding' 'ding' 'ding' _

"You're late! Tea!"

Grumbling to herself, she pulled off her coat and threw it over her desk chair. Turning towards the kitchen Yasu smirked at her.

"Late are we?" He teased, his glasses flashing from the lighting.

"Shut up." Mai hissed, as she rushed into the kitchen to prepare tea for her jerk of a boss. Pulling the kettle under the faucet, she waited for it to fill. Once the kettle was full, Mai placed it on the oven and turned to pull out three cups. Pausing in her actions, she wondered if Lin-san would like any. Blushing at her innocent thoughts, she walked back out to the open office and turned towards Lin's door.

Yasu watched, his mirth showing up on his twisted sharp lips.

Building up the courage to knock on the door, Mai tapped the wood- almost too quiet. _'Damnit, now he is going to think I am afraid of him or something!'_ Mai freaked out, almost turning around to hide in the kitchen. The door creaked open.

Lin popped his head out of his door. After hearing a timid knock sound throughout his otherwise quiet office, he had felt obligated to answer. "Taniyama-san?" Lin questioned.

"Ah, errmm- ah. Wouldyoulikesometea?" Mai turned down her head, hiding her embarrassment of being caught.

"Yes, thank you."

Mai's head snapped up and a smile blossomed on her face. "Okay!" She flashed another winning smile before turning around to go back to the kitchen.

"Taniyama-san."

"Yes?" Mai paused, turning around to stare up into his beautiful eyes. _'wait- beautiful?'_ Mai panicked, _'why did I just think beautiful?'_

"You don't have to be afraid to knock on my door for anything. We are co-workers, but more than that I do consider you my friend." He continued to stare at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Sure, she had grown a lot since he left, but that shouldn't be surprising he was gone for over four years._ 'Her eyes are so warm and gorgeous, reminds me of Autumn leaves.'_ He thought absent-mindedly. Blinking and frowning a bit at his own thoughts, he pushed them away. _'No, you are older than her. Stop it Koujo.'_

Mai was shocked to say the least, but she couldn't help herself as she hugged the man in front of her. "I am not afraid of you, nor your door. Thank you- I think you are a great friend." She fluttered her eye lashes and skipped towards the kitchen.

Lin smiled.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Mai remembered how as time passed they continued to grow closer, becoming greater friends. One's who leaned on each other when needed and spoke their minds. She smirked as she also recalled the conversation she had with Naru about how she believed he needed a hobby of some sort (after catching him watching her become flustered over Lin way too many times). How she slowly and undoubtedly fell in love with Lin Koujo.

Mai felt drowsy as she continued to float in the white nothingness. Her feet swinging back and forth in the air, her arms spread eagle.

_'Or the time Lin and I went out for lunch for the first time- then after that it became a ritual. Every Thursday we go out and have lunch together and if we can't that day we always find a way to eat together.'_

* * *

**Flashback:**

Mai slumped against her desk at SPR. Nothing was happening and she was bored. No one was scheduled for an interview and none of her other family could come and break her away from her boredom. Picking up the pen on her table, she began to tap it to a random tune.

_'tap' 'taptaptap' 'tapTAPtap' _

Glaring up at the clock it read 11:45 a.m.. _'Still have 15 minutes before lunch break.'_ She thought dully, as she continued to tap her pen. Not realizing the noise picked up, nor that the sound vibrated off the walls in the pressing silence.

"Taniyama-san, are you okay?"

Shooting up from her slumped position in the chair she flung the pen down.

_'Bounce, bounce, roll, thump'_

Blushing at being caught doing something as immature as pouting. "Ah, yes. Lin-san did you need something?" She questioned, standing up and making her way to the front of her desk to pick up the pen she threw.

"No. There is nothing needing my attention as of now and I was going to let Noll know I was going to take an early lunch break." Lin shook his head, watching in amusement as Mai glared at the pen she had just placed down on the desk, only to have it roll off again.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can get Naru to let me have an early lunch break too." She muttered out loud, carefully placing the pen down on her desk AGAIN, while glaring at the offending object.

"Why don't we go ask him then?" Lin smirked down at her, walking over towards his younger friends office.

"Sure!" Smiling Mai skipped behind him as Lin knocked on Noll's door.

"Enter."

"Noll, Mai and myself are taking an early lunch break. Do you want me to pick you up something while I am out, or are you going to go somewhere?" Lin watched his friend look up from his work and shake his head.

"No, if you don't mind can you grab me something?" Naru asked, continuing to work- pausing briefly to mark something down in his black book.

"Sure, well- we'll be heading out."

Lin turned towards Mai, winking playfully at her- "It seems he doesn't mind. Would you like to grab something with me or did you have somewhere else to be?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Mai blushed, her eyes wide with both shock and amazement. "I had no place in mind. If you don't mind I would like to take you up on that offer."

"Chinese food it is."

At the restaurant they picked a booth isolated in the back where not too many people sat. Soft music played in the background making quite the relaxing atmosphere. Mai peered around curiously, this was her first time being in a place like this.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" Lin folded up his menu, not even glancing at the food selection.

"Well, I've never been to an authentic Chinese restaurant- so can you just pick out something that is good?" Mai sheepishly looked down at her menu, confused as to what to get.

Lin smiled, "Very well."

The waiter came by and took their orders before leaving them with tea (for Mai) and coffee (for Lin).

"You like coffee, Lin-san?" Mai enquired. The stoic man nodded silently.

"I prefer it over tea, but either or is fine." He chuckled as he watched her stare at his cup of coffee.

"Do you like coffee Taniyama-san?"

"I don't know, never really tried coffee. Only a few sips here and there- mostly from when my Mum use to make it for herself in the mornings." Mai confessed.

"Would you like to try some of mine?" Lin pressed, putting his mug in front of her- watching as she still continued to glance at the cup.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking that I should buy some coffee for the office." A pink hue coated her high cheek bones, as her eyes lifted to his then back down.

"Hn." Lin nodded, showing his approval of the thought of coffee being at his demand in the office.

"So..." Mai timidly drew her finger around the edge of her tea-cup. "What do you enjoy doing on your down time?"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Mai found out a lot about him in that first lunching they had together (such as, he absolutely adores cats and likes to draw them). After that they just continued to do it, not even thinking the other was uncomfortable. Truthfully, they both knew that it was something not many co-workers do outside of work, but they deal with ghosts on a normal day. What could a lunching between friends do compared to ghost hunting?

Thinking back on all the 'dates' they had, Mai sighed wistfully. "If only they could be considered dates."

Growing tired from the nostalgic memories, Mai closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

_'Please god, let me wake up.'_

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"Seriously! Someone shut that damn thing off." Mai croaked out, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

If only she knew that she had been on pain medication and still was slightly high from them. The sentence she spoke was more slurring than actual words.

A loud snort, giggling, and laughing filled the room.

Mai, opened her eyes dazed Her eyebrows furrowed further, she tried to figure out where she was.

"Wahhh-?" Mai asked.

"You are in the hospital. After we found you we brought you straight here." Stated a gruff voice on her right bedside. Looking over Mai saw Bou-san holding one of her hands. Looking closely at the man she considered her father/brother like figure- she noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes and the haggard appearance.

"Wah arhe you doinggg hurrr?" She slurred out.

"You almost died Mai." Spoke a high feminine voice from the foot of her bed. Turning her head with some effort she was able to make out Ayako.

"Ayyyyako?"

"Mai, you had two broken ribs- one almost punctured your right lung. The other did puncture your stomach- not too much to cause horrible damage, but enough to get surgery on." Ayako paused- her eyes trained on Mai's, "You also got a really bad concussion and a sprained wrist."

Mai blinked lethargically, smiling ever so softly, "Ehhhh, nnnnot tooo bahdd Dr. Ayyyyyakoo- riiiight?" Giggling uncontrollably, she became tired.

"Go to sleep. We will be here when you wake."

* * *

Mai peeled her eyelids back, the room around her dim. Her hand was being held by a much larger hand and it seemed like they had been for a while now. Her hand was nice and cozy warm. Turning her head to look at the person who stayed with her, she smiled.

Gazing at the older man slumped over her bed, she couldn't resist the urge to touch him. Moving the hand that wasn't being held, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

Lin opened his eyes, staring at the woman he loved.

"Lin-san!" Mai called in wonder, her face flushed with a rosy blush. Having been caught doing something she shouldn't, she quickly put her hand down and looked away.

Lin breathed out a sigh of relief, his eyes dancing with pure happiness to see the young woman awake. "Finally," he murmured against her hand-

"Lin-san?" Mai asked softly, her hand tightening around his larger hand.

"Koujo. Call me Koujo." He braced himself for rejection, but was amazed to find Mai's face morph into that of pure delight.

"As long as you call me Mai, Koujo."


	7. Chapter Six: Hospitals

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, this is my first fanfiction so criticism is more than welcomed. Thanks. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Six: Hospitals

Lin smiled gently down at the young woman he adored. His eyes full of both sorrow at seeing her hurt and giddiness from finally taking a step forward in their relationship. He had meant to tell her how he felt, but knew that it was not the right time. He wished to indulge in that mater once this case was taken care of. _'First name basis is just as important as anything else',_ he reminded himself. Slowly, as to not awaken Mai, he carded his fingers threw her soft auburn hair. Watching carefully for any signs of her awakening, he leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her brow.

Mai moaned, her head was killing her. She could feel fingers soothing away some of her headache, but dear god was her head pounding. Slowly opening her eyes, she peered out from under her lids- bright.

Cringing away from the fluorescent light, Mai winced in pain. "O-" Her throat felt dry and swollen. Trying to speak again she let out a wispy croak.

Lin understanding the problem immediately, stood up and walked towards the water pitcher on the other side of the hospital bed. Pouring a generous amount, he handed the paper cup to the pale woman.

Mai felt someone place a cup full of water in her hand. Pausing only briefly to pondering on who was with her she threw back her head and let the water rush down, soothing her throat in the processes. Feeling relief as she practically drowned herself with water, she thanked the person who helped her.

"You're welcome, Mai."

The deep voice answered her- almost immediately Mai blushed. Opening her eyes, Mai looked up at her friend/crush.

"Koujo." She beamed up at the man at her side, trying to ignoring the rapid beeping sound going off beside her.

Koujo grinned at the machine, watching as Mai flushed in embarrassment. "Happy to see me, Mai?" He leaned forward, amusement flashing in his eyes.

Mai groaned as she pulled the sheet over her red face, trying to escape the grinning man. "Mmfn Nngmf..." Her voiced muffled by the blanket reached his ears.

Pulling at the covers, trying to dislodge her hold on the fabric. "Hey now, don't do that. I like to see your face and hear your voice." Chuckling softly at the bright red cheeks and slightly glazed eyes he uncovered, he leaned down and grazed his lips against her nose.

"Lin, Mai."

The two in question turned towards the voice, watching as Naru walked fully into the room. Raising an eyebrow at the scene he snorted, "Did I interrupt something?" He smirked at the small yelp and deep chuckle that followed the inquiry.

"Noll what did you want?" Koujo asked, pulling away from the beautiful woman before him. Leaning back against the standard hospital chair Koujo watched as Noll took a seat in the only available chair in the room.

"To check in and see if anything new has been found out." Naru watched Lin as the older man sat back in the rather uncomfortable chair. _'I really do hate these chairs.'_ Turning his gaze on the only woman in the room his eyes sharpened. "Have you had any dreams as of late?"

Mai scoffed, her pout visible to all those in the room. "Of course I haven't!" She shouted, her fist in the air waving around frantically. "Why can't you be normal and visit to see how I am!?"

Naru sighed, yet his eyes danced in mirth. "Why would I do that? You even said I was a robot." His lips twitched into a small smile of sorts.

Glaring up at her boss and friend, she stuck her tongue out at the man. "You jerk."

Koujo coughed- trying to gather their attention. "Perhaps we should be asking you what happened, instead?" He switched his gaze from Noll to Mai. His mind swirling with possibilities- they had only found her at the end. The ghost having escaped before anyone could clearly see it.

Mai fought a frown from appearing, her lips twitched downwards betraying her. "A lot happened... Naru?" She questioned, pulling her boss's attention to the present her. "I was wondering if visions had color codes they go by? I read once that they do." She murmured quietly, rubbing her fingers roughly on the white hospital sheets.

Naru's eyes narrowed in at her, taking in the slightly nervous hang gesture and the impromptu subject. "Yes, most of them do. What color are you asking about?" Trying to pry information out of the woman was almost impossible now. Before he left for England it was easy, but now that she had matured some and finally got herself a reliable brain- it was like asking questions to a brick wall.

"Green."

The room was engulfed in silence, as both men stiffened. The two stared at Mai, both trying to put together the pieces they were missing.

"Why?" Naru's voice was ice-cold, his nails digging into the arms of the chair.

"I-i just wanted to know?" She asked, tilting her head to the side._ 'I wonder what I said wrong this time?'_ She thought, hazarding a guess that she hit a nerve with both men.

"Green is the color of death. When you see the green flash or hue to a dream or vision like yours... it means that whom ever or what ever you dreamed about dies. Care to inform me as to why you would ask about that color?" The chilling voice did not come from Naru (surprisingly), but Koujo.

Mai shifted in her bed, her heart monitor picking up in pace. She hated that tone of voice when it came from Koujo. It made her feel guilty for keeping secrets- it made her want to tell him everything that has happened. To break down and cry her eyes out while asking for forgiveness- which she was trying to avoid at all costs. "N-nothing, I just- I remember having one of them about a month or so ago. An-and I just... I'm sorry." She whispered, her chin falling down to connect with her chest. Her hair fell in front of her face, hiding the tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Koujo sighed, not once believing her, but unable to press further. He didn't want to hurt the woman, but to have a green vision? He was worried, almost desperate to know. Steering his eyes away from the gut wrenching sight Mai made, he passed his eyes over to Noll. Sharing a glance between the two, they decided to let it drop for now.

"What does a lot mean to you?" Noll pulled out his black notebook, a pen in hand.

Blinking away the tears, Mai peaked through her bangs. "What?"

"What does a lot mean to you? You said a lot happened."

"Oh, yeah..." Mai paused considering her words carefully. "She said her name was Karin. A young girl around the age of 13 or so. Give or take a few years. She was rather creepy, really. Her hair was black with a few spots of her scalp missing and her face had deep wounds. Crazy smile, you know- like Urado had." She paused, trying to remember the memory only to shiver violently.

Both men sat quietly, watching the girl retail the event. Noll, writing down what Mai said and Lin keeping constant watch over the fragile woman- making sure she was okay.

"She kept saying, "You came to die?" and kept mentioning a He." She emphasized the he, while gnawing on her lower lip. "She kept saying we were his sacrifices- she was mad at her Muther too." Frowning, she was missing something, but what? "Oh! And she kept wanting me to 'play' with her and wanted to hear her Muther 'sing' again."

Noll leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined together. "Is that all?"

"Yes, she was crazy, but she was sad. Really, really sad Naru." Her eyes found his, getting it across that she was serious.

HOSPITAL

Mai stared blankly at the wall. Koujo and Naru had left ten minutes ago to talk to the doctors about getting out, but she knew deep down that she was going to be hospitalized for a while. Thinking back to her dream, she allowed the few tears to shed._ 'I wont let any of them die. I will find a way to stop it before it happens... I wonder if I could convince Naru to let me go to the library- or get some books. There has to be something out there that could help me out.'_ Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door creak open- allowing in a strange man.

The man leered at the young woman, watching as she nibbled on her soft plump lips. Wishing he could ravish those divine lips, he took a step forward.

_'Thump'_

Hearing the soft thud Mai blinked, her eyes dashing around the room frantically- finally landing on the stranger, she could feel her gut twist. "W-who are you?" Her voice shook as she tried to get up off the bed to put space between them. Wincing as she put weight on her sprained wrist, her weight shifted as she fell face first into the bed. Whimpering a bit, she forced herself up only to find the man's face an inch from hers. Letting out a scream, the man slapped a hand harshly over her mouth- efficiently cutting off the yell before it could cause a scene.

"Hey there, sweet pea. You look far better in reality than in the dream." His voice was husky, as he leaned forward more- his lips brushing up against his hand. Blank eyes burned holes into Mai's. _'Possession,'_ she gasped behind the hand. Her own hand inching towards the nurse button on the side of her bed.

"You probably are wondering who I am- my little sacrifice." He all but purred, his free hand whisking her hand up into his own. "I have been waiting for you."

Mai's eyes filled with tears, her body going numb. "H-how? How are you here?" Her voice was muffled behind the large palm, but the other seemed to have picked up what she was asking.

"I found out from a little birdy that you were injured. The only hospital around here is this one." He wiggled his eyebrows, flashing her a blinding smile. "Karin tends to get a little carried away, try not to die. You are mine." He hissed, his fingernails digging into her face as he crushed her other hand in his. "I will be waiting for you, my lovely sacrifice."

_**'BANG'**_

The door sprung off its hinges, Koujo, Naru, and John were standing behind the door- their eyes taking in the sight before them. "John!"

John nodded, but as he opened his mouth to get rid of whatever was in the man's body- the man stilled and slumped forward.

Mai cried out as the heavy weight found its way on top of her. Struggling to remove the extra pounds- her fearful eyes met theirs. "T-thanks." The men frowned, moving to help her remove the man from her person.

"Explain."

And so Mai explained everything that happened from the point they left to the point they returned.

"The door wouldn't open up and the nurse was saying something about your monitors going crazy." Koujo explained once he saw the confused expression on her face. "John came to see how you were holding up. Noll forgot to phone them with news."

Smiling appreciatively up at the taller man, she let her hand drift towards his. Grasping the larger hand in hers she thanked the men again.

"We should get going. Mai, get dressed. We don't have time to sit around." Naru stood up, shutting his notebook with a soft snap.

"G-g-get dressed?" She stuttered- confused, wasn't she staying here? She couldn't possibly be able to go now.

"Ms. Matsuzaki said she would make sure you were taken care of. The spirit can reach this far which is never a good sign. You will be better off with us, where we can keep watch over you." Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the incoming headache.

"The doctor allowed this to happen?" She still wouldn't believe that the hospital would just throw her out after having surgery.

"Noll got all the papers signed and Ms. Matsuzaki was given a sheet of what you can and can not do. As long as you are under a doctor- the hospital will allow you to leave. You will not be able to leave the base though." Koujo squeezed her hand, watching as Mai finally nodded.

"Okay, but I want books. If I am not leaving base, I might as well read something." She huffed out, her arms folding in front of her chest. "And I get to pick out the books."

Naru waved his hand and walked out the door, "Whatever. Even if you DO read, you will still be stupid. Don't over tax yourself."

"YOU JERK!"


	8. Chapter Seven: London Bridge

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Seven: London Bridge

"MAI!" Bou-san and Ayako screamed, running up to hug the smaller woman. Mai, grasped tightly in a suffocating hug, tried to pry herself away from the two.

"Le-let me go!" She squeaked out, feeling her bones grind against each other. "O-OW!" Her whimper went unnoticed as the two continued to crush her.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, Takagawa- if you would let go of my assistant, that would be appreciated." Naru dead panned, as he walked in after Lin. Koujo stopped to frown at the two adults, pulling the younger away from them.

"She has been through surgery and has a few injuries still. Try not to hurt her more." He reproached the two, pulling Mai with him towards the couch in the base room.

Both Ayako and Takagawa frowned, pouting at the two love birds. "Hey! We didn't mean to hurt her! We just were happy to see her alive and well. After what John told us, do you blame us? She could have been hurt worse!" Takagawa shouted, his eyes hard slits. "That should have never happened!"

Sighing, Mai gazed up at Koujo affectionately. "It was not any of their faults, if that is what you are thinking. None of us thought that the spirit could reach as far as the hospital!" She glared at the two standing beside the door.

"If you two would sit down, I would like to get this over with so we may get on with our investigation." Naru hissed, getting annoyed by the other adults- his headache was killing him.

The two sat down on the couch, leaving extra room between the two. John sat over on the chair beside the monitors, looking for any activity or updates and Yasu could be seen reading through a few tombs at the desk beside John.

Mai frowned, "Where is Masako and Madoka?" She asked the others, watching as they looked around for the mentioned women.

Naru grumbled under his breath as he reached for the walkie-talkie. "Madoka, where are you and Ms. Hara?"

"Ah! Noll! We are just heading back towards the base. We heard Mai had a little run in with the ghost, so we decided to get some tea for everyone. You all are back now?" Madoka sang happily through the receiver.

"Of course."

* * *

"Now that we are all here." Naru brought the cup of tea to his mouth, drinking it down quickly. He had been craving tea for the last few hours and even though he preferred Mai's, Ms. Hara still makes a mean cup of tea. He continued to speak, "We have found out a few things from Mai while we were in the hospital. Our ghost's are named Karin and another mentioned as He."

Mai interrupted, "He is trying to get sacrifices and Karin is the little girl from the guest room... I believe. She likes to sing songs and 'play' so it would only make sense that she was there."

Naru nodded stiffly, taking back the conversation. "Yasuhara I would like it if you could look up the girl's name and see what you can find, Takagawa and John- get ready for an exorcism. Ms. Matsuzaki, Madoka, Ms. Hara- go around and see if you can find where the girl is hiding. Take what Mai has said into consideration."

"The exorcism wont work on her." Mai bluntly stated, watching as everyone stopped in their tracks. None of them made a move towards the door, each watching Naru closely.

"How do you know that?" He asked, his eyes piercing hers.

Mai shifted uncomfortably in her chair, not liking the attention on her. Feeling her hand being squeezed gently, she smiled up at Koujo. "Just a feeling I have. I think she was one of the man's sacrifices, maybe. She doesn't seem to want to stay here. More like she is stuck here from whatever He did to her. If we get to Him before we do anything, I feel as if she would leave willingly." She finished, locking her gaze with Naru's.

Naru hummed, fingers tapping against his chin in thought. "So you are saying that whom ever He is, is controlling all the things around here? Causing all the problems?"

Mai hesitated for a moment, "I think that if it is her, she is just trying to tell us something."

Naru sighed, "That's not good enough. We need to do something about the accidents going on around here. If we wait around to exorcise the 'He' then we might be waiting around for a while." Pausing, lost in thought, he continued to think. _'If we could figure out his name and what his purpose of being here was, then we could remove him as well as the girl. But we have no name, nor why he is collecting sacrifices.'_

Everyone waited patiently for the man to collect his thoughts, all moving to sit down again. Just as Naru was about to open him mouth to give orders, the lights went out.

The room was silent as everyone grabbed a partner, holding hands and moving towards the center of the room. This had happened so many times before, they just instantly knew what to do if a situation like this were to occur.

"Names." Naru ordered.

"Mai." Whispered her name, which was more of a yell in the now silent room. Clutching on to Koujo's arm, she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Lin." He held the younger woman, pulling her closer to his body. Looking around, he spied a white orb floating curiously by the door.

"Madoka." She sang out, her eyes too, seeing the floating orb. Following it with her eyes, she pointed it out to Naru.

"Masako." She whimpered as she felt the faint trace of a spirit in the room. She clutched the nearest person's arm tightly, trying to stay relaxed.

"Ayako." Growled out, trying to find her way around the group and towards her daughter like figure.

"Takagawa." He grunted, as he followed Ayako towards Mai's direction.

"Yasuhara." He opened his mouth to make a joke about the lights going out, but before he could John stepped in.

"John." Knowing that he should interrupt the man before him, he pulled out some holy water and his Bible getting ready for anything.

Before Naru could say anything else, a little girl's voice floated throughout the room.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady." Karin's soft voice broke as a feral growl tore out of her throat, her spirit disappearing and then reappearing behind Mai. Grabbing the girl away from Koujo, she twisted Mai's arm around- a pop resounding throughout the room. Mai screamed bloody murder as her arm dislocated.

Koujo whistled, his shiki whizzing through the air. Just as one was about to touch Karin, the ghost snapped her arm forward and then in an arch upwards, creating a purple shield. The shiki bounced off, not making a dent nor hurting the ghost residing inside.

John, seeing as Lin's shiki's did nothing, started to pray aloud while throwing holy water at the shield. **"Our Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name; In the beginning there was the word and the word was with God, and the word was God. May God-"** He was interrupted, thrown across the room- only to smash into the wall. His Bible skidding to a stop a few feet away from him. Masako ran to John's side, holding his hand in hers. Sobbing, Masako gently took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

Bou-san growled, his hands holding prayer beads. **"Namaku samban dan bazara dan. Sende Marko shata shouta wa untarata, K-"** He too, sent flying across the room. His head clashing against the wall, making him delirious. Ayako screamed as she watch Takagawa smash head first into the hard wall. Running towards him and skidding to a stop, she bent down to take a quick look. Only to see blood seeping out of a gash on his head. Ripping off a piece of her clothing and pushing down on the bleeding wound, she begged him to keep his eyes open.

"Take the key and lock her up! LOCK HER UP! LOCK HER UP! Take the key and lock her up! My FAIR LADY!" Karin let her head fall back, maniacal laughter escaping her. Tightening her hold on the girl in her arms, she turned Mai's head towards hers. Eyes meeting eyes, Mai's mouth opened wide- emitting a shrill scream from her very core. Gashes of all sizes started to appear on her pale form, gushing blood. Her screams ceased, her face relaxing.

Karin's voice whispered into her mind, _'please forgive me.' _

She cackled.

A loud knocking noise could be heard around the room. The walls started to shake, picture frames falling off nails and glass shattering around the room. The sound of nails dragging across a chalk board could be heard wailing sharply throughout room. Deep claw marks showing up, dripping with a black ink like substance.

Mai fell to the floor, her body making a loud thump. Laying beside her prone body was a crown of daisies in a puddle of blood.

_'Thump'_

Karin was gone.

_'Thump-thump'_

_'Thump-thump'_

* * *

**MAI'S DREAM**

Mai's head was killing her, the sound of her heartbeat pulsating dully in the background. Blinking open her eyes, she peered out in to the black void. Spirits danced across her vision as she sat up. Looking around her, she spotted Gene walking towards her sitting form.

"Gene!"

The girl stood up, racing towards the younger looking man. Pulling herself in against his chest she greeted her friend with a smile.

"Mai." He hugged the woman back, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You always get in to trouble."

The girl sighed, waving her hand around- "Yeah, yeah. Same thing, different day. Do you have anything to show me?"

Gene chuckled, "Remember, I don't show you anything- just guide you." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the void. As she looked ahead of her the void became fuzzy. A scene soon arose, Gene disappearing just as it started.

Karin was just turning eleven today! She couldn't believe it! Mum and Papa were both coming home early from work so they could celebrate together. She giggled, as she hung up another decoration. She had done this since she was a child. She loved putting up the strings and blowing up the balloons by her self. She felt so proud of herself once she stepped back and saw her work come to life.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE ONE!" Her Papa yelled, pushing the front door open to the house. Running to her father, she crashed into him- grinning. Giggling she watched him crouch in front of her. Leaning forward, she kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you papa!"

"Happy Birthday, Karin." Her Muther spoke up from behind her dad, kissing Karin's cheek, she ruffled her black hair playfully.

"So, what do you say birthday girl? Shall we go bake that cake?" Karin laughed, grabbing her Muther's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. "Of course! Papa! You come too! We can sing too!"

The scene switched to another.

The three sat around the table, candles lit up and ready to be blown out. Karin smiled with glee, her eyes shinning brightly in the darkened room. "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Karin, happy birthday to you!" The two parents sang, each grabbing one of Karin's hands and holding it tightly.

"Now, blow out the candles honey! Don't forget to make a wish." Her Papa said.

_'I wish for this to last forever. I wish for Mum to get better and for Papa to smile more.'_ Karin closed her eyes and blew out the candles. As the room was shrouded in darkness, her Muther screamed.

Karin's eyes flew open and watched, horrified as a man grabbed her muther from behind. Ripping out clumps of hair from her head. The stranger placed a knife against her muther's throat.

"NOO! NOOO! MUM! Mommy! MOMMY!" Karin bellowed, trying to run over to her muther, only to be grabbed by her dad.

The man smirked down at his prey, his knife digging deep into her throat. Moving his hand back and forth in a saw like motion, he watch as blood squirted across the room and on to his audience. Her limbs jerked around, trying to dislodge the man's hold- blood poured out as she cried. Gurgling on the blood, she felt her lungs being filled to the brim. Looking up at her husband and daughter with fearful eyes, the woman cried out trying to get her husband to run. The sound of ripping flesh met the Father's and younger girl's ears. The sound of Karin's mother's distress lasted for a few more seconds before silence ensued. The woman's body going limp.

The sound of a body hitting the ground was heard. The man smirked, licking the blood off the knife.

"One down, two to go."

Her Papa tried to shield her eyes from the carnage before them while her Papa's voice shouting at the man. "Hisashi how could you?!" Her Papa hissed out, pushing her behind him.

Hisashi's mouth widened into a grin, his eyes clouded with insanity. "Takashi. Your wife was my first sacrifice, but you- my dear friend, will be my second. And then..." He paused leering across the room and down at Karin. "She will be my third."

Takashi sneered, his eyes searching for a weapon. "Over my dead body."

Hisashi cackled, "That... is what I am hoping for."

With that the two lunged at each other.

Karin and Mai watched the scene progress, both with tears in their eyes.


	9. Chapter Eight: Discovery

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, possible lemons in future chapters, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

**"Deamon/Spirit Talking"** - **_'Deamon/Spirit Thoughts'_**

Story: A Life Worth Sacrificing

Chapter Eight: Discovery

Mai screamed as she propelled herself forward, landing on the cool hard ground with a mean thud. Twisting herself into a ball, she let herself bawl. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so hard. She was torn between laughing hysterically, or just throwing things around her. She couldn't get the scene out of her head.

Panic swelled up in her chest, a needle like feeling. Her air was coming in loud pants, her hands pressed firmly against her breast bone trying to stop the horrid feeling.

"M-!"

All she could see was Karin's death over and over. How Hisashi tore into the little girl with no care at all. She watched as the blood poured from the ripped flesh of Karin's face. How the young girl laid across the ground, wheezing. The pain and fear in her eyes. The look before her eyes became dull and lifeless.

"Mai-!"

The way Hisashi repeatedly bashed the girls head into the floor even after her death. How he stood over the pile of bodies with a morbid smile, a cackling laughter ripped from his bloodied chest.

"MAI!"

How she couldn't stop Hisashi as he picked the bodies up one by one and chopped them into small little pieces. She watched as he buried the pieces- other than the heads and hearts- in the backyard. _'He wouldn't stop laughing. He wouldn't stop laughing. He wouldn't st-'_

"MAI!"

Mai's head whipped towards the noise, her eyes wide with tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. She just wanted to forget what she saw, she didn't want to remember it. Feeling hands touch her face, she flinched away- making the person sigh.

Koujo was scared, no, he was frightened. Mai hadn't woken for eight hours now and her face was deathly pale, her lips raw, eyes building tears and pushing them past her thick eye lashes. He couldn't do anything. He sat by her, watching as she dreamt about whatever- it tore him to pieces watching his love in so much pain.

He watched as the young woman threw herself on to the floor, her head hitting the harsh wood. He stood, trying to get her to calm down. Watching as Mai curled up into a ball, her chest heaving with choked sobs- he tried to reach her.

"Mai!"

Still nothing happened, the girl was lost inside herself. Lost from their world. She was still curled up in a tight ball, her eyes pinched closed. Koujo tried again.

"Mai!"

She didn't twitch, not a single word of acknowledgement came from her mouth. Koujo felt torn, what was it he was suppose to do? She seemed to caught up in whatever she saw. Kneeling down by the frightened woman, he tried again.

"MAI!"

She seemed to hear him this time, but made no move to reach for him. She continued to stare at nothing, her sobs heart-wrenching.

"MAI!"

He reached forward, caressing her tear-stained cheeks. Feeling her flinch under his touch, he sighed. Placing his hands underneath her, he lifted her up. Moving back towards the couch he sat down, Mai pressed firmly against his chest. Koujo's hand reached up, dancing through her hair. Racking his nails against her scalp softly, he slowly continued to soothe her. Whispering sweet words to her deaf ears, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

He was the only one in the room, having taken her to another room across from the base. _'The others should be asleep by now'_, he mused. Rocking the girl in his arms, he placed his cheek against her forehead. "Shhh, Mai. Shhhh, you're fine." He continued to murmur sweet nothings.

Mai felt her self being picked up and placed against a very hard and broad chest. Snuggling closer to the man, she smelt the shirt. _'Koujo.'_ She continued to cry, letting him hold her. She listened as he tried to placate her, but she couldn't stop crying. She didn't understand why this was worse than what she has seen before, but it was. Some how she knew that Hisashi had done something sick and twisted with the heads and hearts. The bloody symbol painted on the walls were important somehow. She just didn't know why.

Feeling the tears slowly coming to a stop, she felt drowsy. Lifting her arm up, she gently trailed her fingers down Koujo's face. "I-i'm f-fine Koujo." She whispered weakly. Her arms felt like jello and her body was aching in places she never knew to ache. Yawning loudly, she cuddled back up against the man- knowing full well he will take care of her, she drifted off to sleep.

Koujo smiled as he felt the girl finally succumb to sleep. Placing Mai closer to his chest he laid back against the couch, pulling her protectively against him. He was tired, having stayed up for the last 24 hours watching over Mai. Looking at the slumbering girls face, his lips twitched into a gently smile that he reserved for Mai only. "Sweet dreams, Mai." Leaning forward he kissed the girls forehead. His eyes shutting.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?"

Mai found her ears picking up random bits of conversations. Feeling the fog of sleep still hovering over her, she continued to lay where she was. Smiling in her sleepy state, she smelt Koujo. Cuddling up closer, her ears picked up Naru's voice.

"No. Let them sleep. Lin needs some sleep and Mai just got out of the hospital. If you are all done doing nothing, perhaps you could all go back to doing your jobs."

_'How nice of him.' _She thought happily, as sleep pulled her in once again.

* * *

"They've been out for a while. Should I wake them up for food?" Ayako questioned herself. She could feel her legs about ready to collapse. Without Lin or Mai around Oliver had been twice as hard on them than usual. Looking at the snuggling couple, she couldn't help but to smile. They both needed the sleep, but she (being the doctor and all) knew they needed some food in their stomachs.

Gently placing a hand on Mai's shoulder, Ayako whispered in the girl's ear. "Hey, Mai- sweetie, time to get up." She continued to shake the girl. Feeling eyes on her, Ayako peered down at Lin. Startled Ayako jumped back, her hand on top of her chest. "Dear god Lin! You scared the living hell out of me!" She snapped. Watching as the man blinked listlessly up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I will wake her up. You can leave." He felt his shiki swarming the area, all feeling a bit anxious. "How long have we been sleeping?"

Ayako frowned, her hands planted on her hips. An annoyed look crossing her face briefly before she answered the insensitive man. "It's 12:15 in the afternoon. You have been sleeping for a while. Be glad you got the sleep. Naru has been quite short with us."

Lazily turning so he was propped up on his elbows. His eyebrows both raised into his hair-line. "Why didn't someone wake us up sooner?"

"Naru wouldn't let us. He said you both needed some sleep." She huffed, looking at her nails. "Be thankful that we are nice and let you both sleep. We had to do all the running around and grunt work." Pouting, Ayako turned towards the door. Stepping out into the hall, she looked back at the man and woman. "Lunch is ready. You best get some food in you." With that she shut the door none to gently.

Mai blinked back the blurry images, her mind focusing on the muddled conversation around her. Feeling a deep rumble from where her left ear laid, she listened to the heartbeat and voice of Koujo. Not wishing to make it known that she was awake, she continued to listen with only a half ear.

Watching the fiery red-head shut the door, Lin sprawled back against the couch. Carding his fingers through Mai's hair, he gently spoke to her. "Mai, we better get up and get some food." He watched amused as Mai shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "Mai..." His lips twitched, the hand in her hair never stopping its motion. "Come on."

Mai sighed, pushing herself up. "But I dun wanna." She yawned, her eyes blinking down at Koujo. "Can't we just lay here all day?" She didn't want to get up and face the music. She knew Naru and Koujo both were going to ask her questions on what happened and she was more than happy to put it off. _'Forever.'_

"Come on. We need food and you and I are going to have a long conversation on what happened last night." He watched her eyes dull at his words.

Mai sighed as she stood up from Koujo's warmth. "Food it is."

* * *

It was after lunch and she was sitting on the couch, everyone staring at her. She had just got done retelling her dream to all of them. The atrocities that were committed and carried out in the same house they were investigating and sitting in now. She could feel the worried glances Koujo, Bou-san, and Ayako were shooting her, but she ignored them. She just wanted to forget the horrid vision and get on with her day. She still needed to do some research on deamons and her vision. If things continued on the way they were- she was never going to get any studying done.

Sighing, Mai glanced at Naru. He was in his thinking pose, his hands intertwined beneath his chin and a dull look to his dark blue eyes. "Can I get the books I wanted to read? Since I am not allowed to leave the base?"

Naru nodded, his eyes resting on her. "You can go with Yasuhara to the public library, maybe you can find something that we couldn't."

Mai nodded, more than ready to get on the road. Glancing at Koujo from the corner of her eye, she found him frowning. "I will be fine Koujo." She whispered, her hand automatically reaching for his. Her fingers caressed the slightly calloused hand, a grin on her face.

"What about the fact that the ghost can reach you as far as the hospital? It's too dangerous for you to go unprotected."

"Yasuhara will be with me and if we have any problems we will call. If you are so worried I could get a charm from Ayako? And I am pretty sure you will send one of your shiki with us anyways." She raised her eyebrow challenging him to refuse.

Koujo sighed not liking the idea, but knowing Mai was stubborn and would go with or without his permission. Looking over at Ayako he asked her to draw up a charm for Mai.

Ayako nodded, picking herself up off the couch she went to draw one up for the danger magnet.

Everyone seemed to be in a funk, or were just too preoccupied to encourage any conversation. The silence was broken again once Ayako returned with the charm. Handing the piece of paper to Mai, Ayako sat back down. "Now what?"

"Mai go with Yasuhara. Ms. Matsuzaki, Ms. Hara, Madoka go around the house and see if you can find anything that could help with the investigation. Takigawa, John you both will be with Lin and I." Hearing their orders every one got busy.

* * *

The library was stuffy and humid. The smell of books was irritating to her nose, but she would rather be here than at the house. Snapping another book closed, she sighed. Mai couldn't find any information on what she saw. She could still see the bloodied mark Hisashi drew on the walls inside the house. She couldn't place where she had seen them before. It was like a distant memory that you could only get glimpses of- never actually the full vision.

Reaching for another book, Mai let herself be drawn into the book. It was interesting on how many books this library offered about Deamons. How they are created- all the way to what kind of deamon and sealing. How to perform the rituals- everything. It sickened her on how people could just waltz into a library and get the information without any trouble. _'Though half of them are fake, still... some of the information is pretty legit.'_

Turning the page again, her eyes widened. Right there on the page was a picture of the crudely drawn symbol she saw in her dream. As she read the page, her face lost color. Her pale skin was a sickening white. Her eyes flashed to the symbol again, a twisting in her gut telling her that what she was reading was true and more than likely the same book Hisashi read for his ritual.

_'...A blood ritual to gain Satanic power. The symbol is used when sacrificing their victims. The blood ritual is usually used in rising a deamon or when one wants the power of Satan. If used incorrectly the individual performing the task will be consumed by hate and rage, causing the person to go insane. If used properly the man or woman will gain power beyond the gates of hell...'_

Mai shuddered, her hands shaking. She couldn't believe anyone would want to do something so horrendous. Taking in a deep breath, she continued to read- jotting notes down every few sentences. _'The monstrosities people will do just for a little power. I wonder if he succeeded or not. Did he go insane or was he gone before he did the ritual?'_

It wasn't until two hours later that Yasuhara found Mai surrounded by books. A look of pure terror painted on her face. Feeling edgy, Yasu placed his hand on Mai's shoulder- causing the younger woman to startle. "Hey, you okay? You look a bit sick." He worried over her health. It was only a day ago that she was released from the hospital. She shouldn't be under this much stress after everything that happened.

Mai jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at Yasu she smiled. "I am fine. Just a bit freaked out by this book." She shivered, shutting the book roughly while standing up. "Time to go?" She questioned, picking up the books she gathered around her person from the last few hours of constant reading.

"Yeah. Did you get any information about the case?" He asked, helping her pick up the few books she couldn't carry with her. Looking at the title, Yasuhara's brow lifted. "The Book of Deamons?" He muttered the title out loud, confused. "Why are you looking at these books?" He questioned her, skimming the other titles and finding them to be all the same.

Mai stiffened, her eyes panicked. "U-h ah... well I just wanted to make sure on a few things. Nothing really interesting and nothing about the case." She was nervous, she didn't need him going to Naru with his suspicions about her studies._ 'If he tells Naru.. I wont be able to save everyone.'_ Her gut was telling her she had to do this on her own. Not to get anyone else involved, unless she wanted them hurt or killed.

Yasuhara watched her, taking in the stiffened shoulders and her nervous behavior. "I don't believe you, but I will keep my mouth shut for now." He stated, frowning at Mai. _'She's hiding something from us, but what is it?'_

Mai beamed up at Yasu, her eyes dancing. "Thanks. Shall we be getting back now? Naru is going to be wanting tea and is probably in a horrible mood." She giggled.

Yasuhara nodded, both walking towards the exit. "Yeah, Big Boss sure acts like a kid when he doesn't get his tea." They both laughed.

Yasuhara glanced out of the corner of his eyes, watching the lively expressions dance across Mai's face. She was talking about her school and friends and what they were planning doing on their next outings together. _'What are you hiding from us Mai? What do you know that we don't?'_

_**'So she found the book. Perhaps it's time to show myself again to our pretty little ghost hunter.'**_ The dark shadow followed the two- his cackle going unheard by Yasuhara and Mai.

**"Come to me." **Mai stopped mid step, her eyes wide and frightened. "Yasu, did you hear that?"

Yasuhara shook his head, looking around for anything that could possibly hurt his friend. "No. Nothing."

**"Come to me, my sacrifice."** Mai whimpered, grabbing Yasu's hand she forced herself to move forward. Quickening their pace. "We should hurry. I have a really bad feeling." Looking up at Koujo's shiki she found it racing in circles around them. Protecting them from any harm.

**"Come to me or your friends die."**


End file.
